pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żelki bez cukru
Chcecie schudnąć? Jedzcie żelki! Ale nie takie zwykłe. Słuchajcie mircy, opowiem wam historię. Byłem sobie ostatnio w Tesco i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba z dziesięć lat nie jadłem żelków. Stoi facet, lat trzydzieści pięć, łysina się zaznacza zakolami większymi niż ma Amazonka w górnym biegu, i ogląda żelki jak mały knyp. No i upatrzyłem sobie - Haribo sugar free. No spoko, bez cukru to może mi dziąseł nie wypali bo słodyczy to nie jadłem w hooy długo. Kupiłem sobie taką paczkę 2kg i szczęśliwy podbijam do kasy. Za mną jakiś starszy pan. Stuka mnie w ramię i mówi: -Tylko pan ich nie jedz za dużo, bo jak wnuczce kupiłem to dwa dni z kibla nie wychodziła. Nie dałem o to najmniejszego jebania(od kiedy mój bratanek zjadł całego szluga i wysrał kiepa nic mnie już nie zdziwi, ale to temat na osobną historię), zapłaciłem za wszytko i wychodzę. Ale po jakimś czasie dałem jebanie. I pomyślałem sobie "a hooy, spróbuję." Wbijam do domu(oczywiście nie mówię dzień dobry bo mieszkam sam, żadna nie odważy się spojrzeć na moje piękne, kuliste ciało), jem sobie obiadek, i coraz bardziej myślę o żelkach. Szybko wpieprzyłem mielone(sprzed 4 dni, ale tbw) i otwieram paczkę. Te misie, matko, jakie piękne! Żebyście wy to widzieli. To nie jakieś tam zwykłe żelki pizdryki ze sklepu, tylko dosłownie każdy miś patrzy na ciebie i się uśmiecha. Pragnie, żebyś go wchłonął. No i zacząłem je wchłaniać. W międzyczasie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi - jak się okazało, brat wpadł z ww. bratankiem. No i tak siedzimy sobie, my z bratem po kawce, młody prawilnie spija soczek z wysokiej szklanki jak browara. Ojebaliśmy może ze trzy czwarte tej paczki(tak z półtora kilo), kiedy usłyszałem bulgotanie. Ale to nie takie bulgotanie jak bączek w wannie, tylko takie jak to wyśpiewują mnisi z Tybetu czy innego zapizdowa. Młody czerwony, spuścił łeb, zdążyłby nawet szklankę po tym soku umyć zanim to bulgotanie ustało. -Tata, kupa. -No słyszę No i jak brat wstawał, to tylko spojrzał na mnie oczami jak 5 złotych i jak nie pierdolnął bączura, to myślałem że mu spodnie rozerwie. Brzmiał dosłownie jak stary Wartburg, i to przez dobre 10 sekund. -Coś ty nam kurwa dał? -No zwykłe że... - i nagle jakbym dostał pięścią w brzuch. Tak mnie skręciło, że się zjebałem z krzesła. No i zjebałem. Co potem się działo to była fekaliopokalipsa. Młody oczywiście nie doszedł do kibla, zasrał próg w kuchni i kawałek przedpokoju. Brat w ostatniej chwili podłożył sobie garnek, fajny taki nowy, pięciolitrowy, i w trzy sekundy się z niego wylało. Kurwa nie dość, że garnek zasrany, to jeszcze brat się patrzy na mnie jakbym nie wiem co mu zrobił. A ja sram na podłogę i krzyczę z bólu, bo mnie skręca jakby mnie zombie gryzły. Brat wtóruje, młody wyje sopranem. No istny performance, oprócz wrażeń wizualnych mamy jeszcze śpiew i breakdance w konwulsjach. Po pięciu minutach pierwsza fala ustąpiła. Co za debil wymyślił żelki-misie, które w jelitach zmieniają się w niedźwiedzie polarne? Brat patrzy na mnie, ja na brata, młody patrzy tępym wzrokiem przed siebie. Nawet on czegoś takiego z siebie nie wyrzucił, a oprócz wcześniej wspomnianego szluga ma na swoim koncie więcej podobnych wyczynów. Już zacząłem iść po wiadro, i to był dobry odruch. Druga fala przyszła tak niespodziewanie, że ledwo zdążyłem kucnąć nad wiadrem. Młody popuszcza jakieś mokre bąki, a ja kurczowo trzymam się drzwi od łazienki podczas gdy furia szatana niszczy wiadro. Brat siedzi wyczerpany na krześle i mówi: -O, dobra. Ten będzie suchy. Po jego twarzy wywnioskowałem, że nie bardzo. Zaraz zaczął się zwijać i spadł z tego krzesła, prosto we wcześniej pozostawione przez niego gówno. Ta fala trwała jakieś dwadzieścia minut, i czułem że jak przyjdzie jeszcze jedna to wysram materię pozakosmiczną, bo gówna to tam już nie będzie. W międzyczasie słyszę stukanie w rury. Jakby ta stara raszpla z piętra niżej wiedziała przez co przechodziliśmy, to już by co najwyżej w wieko trumny mogła pukać. Do czwartej fali byliśmy już przygotowani niemal strategicznie - młody zajął kibel bo najwygodniej, a my z bratem siedzimy oparci dłońmi o brzeg wanny. I czekamy. Nagle jak lecącego Apache wroga słyszę takie łopotanie. I zaczyna się desant, który trwa kolejne czterdzieści minut. To już był rekord. Nie wiedziałem, że mam w sobie tyle czegokolwiek - myślałem w pewnej chwili, że jelitom już się popierdoliło do reszty i zaczęły się wywijać na lewą stronę. Nagle walenie do drzwi. -Spierdalać! -Panie Gównalski, otwierać! Policja! -Sram! -Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Otwierać! -Pięć minut! Jelita pozwoliły mi wstać po dwunastu. Otworzyłem drzwi, i nie zdążyłem nawet przyjrzeć się policjantowi, bo pierdolnął na glebę jak kawka XD raszpla szepnęła tylko "o boże" i zaczęła zbiegać po schodach. Dała radę zejść po dwóch zanim zgasły jej światła. Zamknąłem drzwi(przy okazji wychlapując trochę niedźwiedziego łupu na klatkę schodową), i zdążyłem dojść do drzwi od łazienki, kiedy się znowu zaczęło. Czułem, jak gorąca magma opuszcza mój wulkan i tworzy nowe połacie lądu na podłodze mojego przedpokoju. Było tam wszystko - rzeki, małe pagórki i dolinki, nawet coś na kształt naszej komendy policji. Zrezygnowany brat z tępym wzrokiem osunął się dupą do wanny i tak już siedział w środku, stopniowo robiąc coraz głębszą błotną kąpiel. Mówię wam, wyglądało gorzej niż te kible w "Trainspotting." Koniec końców, spędziliśmy jakieś sześć godzin walcząc z tymi niedźwiedziami. Młody miał mniej w sobie więc po czterech godzinach tylko siedział w rogu kibla i cichutko płakał. Mieszkanie było wynajęte, więc trochę przyps, bo posprzątać trzeba. Po czterech dniach było w miarę ok(poza smrodem), a worki wyjebałem do lokalnej oczyszczalni ścieków bo po godzinie spuszczania w kiblu zapchałem i zrobił się mały wylew. Myślałem, żeby zacząć to gówno ściągać z podłogi jak wodę z akwarium (wiecie, gumowa rurka, zasysanie i lecimy), ale w ostatniej chwili brat mi wyrwał węża z ręki i pierdolnął nim w głowę. Jak znosiłem worki po klatce schodowej to wylewałem trochę pod wycieraczkę tej starej psiochy, niech ma to zdarzenie w pamięci do końca swojego życia XD Epilog: zgubiłem tego dnia 12 kilo. DWANAŚCIE. Niech mi żadna Ewa Koniakowska czy inna Mela B nie pierdoli, że jej dieta jest skuteczniejsza. Po tym, jak tydzień nie było mnie w pracy wyjebali mnie z firmy ochroniarskiej. Zatrudniłem się w restauracji. I jak przychodzą jakieś gnojki które są za głośno to daję im miseczkę żelków "dla szanownych klientów." Przecież się gówniarze (hehe) nie przyznają rodzicom, że wpieprzały słodycze. A ja mam ubaw, widząc ich skręcone małe ryje XD brat dalej się do mnie nie odzywa, ale myślę że mu niedługo przejdzie. Kategoria:Pasta